


謊言

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: “你以為……我真是一塵不染的天真小姐嗎！？我要是那樣的人，那我早就死了個十萬八千遍了！”凝視著眼前那雙眸宛若深沉黑河，默默流敞著不明思緒的人。湊崎紗夏方才如夢初醒……原來……她從未讀懂過周子瑜。
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 1





	謊言

湊崎紗夏是個刺客。  
自懂事以來，湊崎紗夏便在名震江湖的刺客組織——血盟長大、學著下毒、如何一刀取人性命。  
靠著宛若松鼠般的可愛模樣，方才五六歲便懂得引起大人的同情心，幫著年長的刺客將目標引向黃泉路。  
十五歲時，她已經是個千里不留行的刺客。  
而這次她的任務是與搭檔多年的平井桃刺殺安樂侯周圖南。為此，她分別與平井桃潛伏在安樂侯長女周子瑜和世子周子琰身邊。  
她並不知道任務委托人是誰，可想著取周圖南性命的人多的是——義誠侯、恭親王……等。她也不在意，反正賞金到手便可以了。

她至今還記得第一次見到周子瑜的情況——在成蔭如焰紅楓下，穿著淺藍長衫的她吹著青翠竹笛奏著孤寂的樂章。  
彼時的她假裝自己是個出自貧賤的侷促婢女，惶恐的低垂著頭活像害怕言行稍一出錯就會被趕走似的。

“不用緊張的，抬起頭來。”既如煦煦暖洋般溫軟，又像孟春和風般輕柔的燙烙在湊崎的耳側。  
抬頭一見，映入眼簾的便是勝似躍然於春季山間幼鹿雙眸。  
那是她從未見過的澄澈，亦是她從未出現的純淨。  
——只有養在深閨又不知憂愁為何物的侯門小姐才有吧！她暗忖度，嘴上卻是誠惶誠恐的説道：“小的是新來的侍女，名喚紗夏。”  
“芳齡為何？”  
“現年二十三。”  
“二十三……”周子瑜喃喃道：“倒是比我大呢……”説罷，她雙眼一亮，竟然親親熱熱的一把握住湊崎的手、順勢將跪在地上的湊崎拉起來，笑説：“那我喚你作紗夏姐姐吧！紗夏姐姐，你可會些文墨？”  
——自是會，我那手字可是血盟裏出名的好！內心如此得意，可卻佯裝羞怯般説：“小時只讀過《千字文》而已……”  
“以後就陪著我讀書吧。”周子瑜這麽説。

在那些日子以來，她還真是除了陪著周子瑜讀書外，就是看著周子瑜下棋吹笛子。  
其實……周子瑜也挺可憐的。父雖健在，可她年幼失恃。雖說家有長兄，可湊崎跟著周子瑜這些時日一面也沒見過周子琰。  
據說周子瑜也是有過一個姐姐的，可卻在十歲那年不幸早夭。周子瑜可以説是獨單一人成長的，怪不得她第一次見著湊崎便如此熱切——這是把湊崎當作姐姐了。  
“紗夏姐姐，你看我寫得怎樣？”周子瑜忽然一聲，喚回湊崎的思緒。只見周子瑜捧著宣紙，而紙上的字卻是墨蹟未乾。她一雙眼正亮晶晶的盯著湊崎，仿佛在等待正湊崎稱贊。  
不得不説，周子瑜的字是很好看。可那一筆一勒的鐵劃銀勾，卻是下筆極重，看著倒覺滿腹思緒、一點也不像無憂無慮的小姐姐寫的字。  
“好是好……”湊崎説：“可卻是滿懷愁緒。”  
“是啊……”周子瑜輕嘆一口氣，一雙彎眉卻皺了起來：“父親身體有恙，爲人女又如何歡喜起來？”  
——周圖南這是生病了？湊崎泡著茶並不著痕跡的探問道：“侯爺生了病，可緣何在府裏沒人説過？”  
周子瑜一臉憂心的道：“父親素來患頑疾，每逢月尾便會頭痛欲裂，近痛不欲生。只是為免讓義誠侯、恭親王借機加害，故而嚴密封鎖消息。”  
——看來可以在此下些功夫了……得想法子聯繫平井桃。  
正在她想著如何下手時，周子瑜忽然一臉正色的站起來，伸手摟著湊崎，於湊崎耳側細語：“紗夏姐姐，你是在想甚麼？”  
這時湊崎方才反應回來，可未說出甚麼話，便被周子瑜搶白道：“姐姐……可不能將剛才我的話説出去。”  
“小姐……”  
“我”周子瑜悠悠的道：“只相信姐姐，姐姐也不要辜負我的信任呢……”  
説罷便一把放開湊崎，不見剛剛那正色模樣，反而復回那調皮天真的笑容，牽著湊崎：“姐姐，我們去用膳吧！”  
“嗯。”湊崎高聲答道，可此時此刻她那雙眸卻不自覺黯淡起來。她也説不出緣何心情沉重起來。

直到那個晚上，她方才明白。  
那是個雷雨夜，雷公似是為世人的罪孽而憤怒咆哮，使得雷聲不斷作響、警示著世人總要贖罪的。  
其實，湊崎是怕的。  
她信命，她相信她總要為自己雙手沾滿的血而付出代價。  
“嗚……”瑟縮在被窩，湊崎像是被拔去爪子的幼獸般低聲抽泣。  
“別怕。”熟悉的嗓音在耳畔響起，原來是雷雨掩蓋了周子瑜的腳步聲、開門聲。她竟神不知鬼不覺的潛入湊崎的被窩：“我會陪著你的。”  
“小姐……”“喚我子瑜。”周子瑜的嗓音很柔、也很慢，仿佛藏著神秘的魔力讓人安心。她身上也沒有血盟衆人那多濃烈的香囊香氣也取代不了的血腥味，只有淡淡的奶香味。  
她的心忽然呯然跳動起來，甚至比她首次親手刺殺人時跳得更快。而她的臉也遂漸熱了起來，不知是被被窩焗悶的熱，還是因為周子瑜。  
“姐姐……睡覺吧……”

當她醒來的那一刻，耳邊還聼到周子瑜微微的鼻息。相處了這麽久，湊崎卻是首次能細細打量周子瑜……  
長長的睫毛像花蝶蝶翼微微扇動，高挺的鼻子吞吐著暖人氣息。  
——真好看的人。湊崎不住想這猶如謫凡仙人的女郎，將會面臨失怙之痛時，那純真嬌憨將會被她親手毀滅時……  
她的心竟不自覺痛了起來。她不想周子瑜被傷害。  
——子瑜，對不起。

任何夢終會醒，不論是噩夢美夢，總要醒來面對殘忍的現實。周圖南的死是她們做的。可沒想到周圖南死去的那天，世子周子琰竟然遇刺！在義誠侯和恭親王想著安樂侯一門終將傾倒之時，一向默默無聞的周子瑜臨危受命承繼爵位。

“將刺客平井桃、湊崎紗夏拿下。”不如以往，此刻周子瑜宛若地府無常般冷酷決斷，冷不防在靈堂捉拿平井桃和湊崎紗夏。  
湊崎還記得那日周子瑜的雙眸——沒有初見時的澄澈，更沒有天真。  
在牢裏的時光，她見過不少人——都是血盟的弟兄姊妹，在他們逐個被押出牢房再也沒回來後。他們的位置都被別的人所取代——有義誠侯府，有恭親王府的。  
直到平井桃被帶走那天過後，湊崎也被士卒帶走了。可她沒被押到刑場，而是被帶到她睡了不知多少日月的房間。

“紗夏姐姐，好久不見。”  
“小姐……”  
“別叫我小姐”周子瑜自榻上離開，走向跪在地上的湊崎，説：“喚我子瑜。”  
她看不懂周子瑜的心思。  
只見周子瑜自顧自的説起話來：“這件事從甚麼時候説起來呢……從那個男人委托血盟毒死我娘，將李氏那賤人和她兒子奉為侯爺夫人和世子開始説吧……”  
“李氏原來在我出生之前便替那個男人生了女兒，那丫頭就和她娘一樣——囂張跋扈 ，仗著那個男人的寵愛在我的點心下些手腳。”  
“在我七歲那年的冬天，我終於忍無可忍，將那丫頭推下水。看著她掙扎、求我這個素來被她欺負的人救她時，我竟然笑了起來。到最後，我都沒有救她……”  
“從那時開始，我便開始復仇了。先是偷偷在李氏的飯菜加些守宮的屎尿，再是委托血盟幹掉周圖南和周子琰。”  
“紗夏姐姐，你以爲我是真的信你才告訴你周圖南患頭風嗎？我是故意的哦！”  
——甚麽……  
“你以為……我真是一塵不染的天真小姐嗎！？我要是那樣的人，那我早就死了個十萬八千遍了！”  
——是呢……在五六歲時我便會騙人了，更何況是周子瑜！腦海忽然閃過周子瑜吹奏著孤寂的樂曲、沉重的筆跡……  
她是早該知道周子瑜是個怎樣的人！  
“不過你放心，紗夏姐姐。”  
“我對你説了很多謊，但那夜我説的倒是真的……”  
“我會陪著你的。”


End file.
